


Overboard

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting through bad artwork, Ineveryendo, Innuendo, Inyourendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Ennoshita doesn't usually scrounge up dates by way of leaving flirty messages on a white board in a locker room, but there's a first time for everything worth doing.





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 1.

Ennoshita let out a long and tired sigh when he saw the picture scribbled on the whiteboard in men's changing room at his college’s gym. The daily motivational phrase he barely ever glanced at until he saw the accompanying “artwork" beneath it.

Apparently “seize the day" was a new euphemism for ass-grabbing.

In blue dry erase marker, a plump rear end was drawn out covered in tight shorts with the word “DAY" printed across its breadth. A pair of hands were depicted grabbing the doodled butt, with a lenny face emoji next to it. 

“So, I guess we're all five now.” Ennoshita picked up the eraser to swipe away the juvenile graffiti, but his hand stopped halfway to the board. The artistry was actually pretty well done for what it was, so he traded the eraser for a red marker and went to work.

After far more time than he should have spent on this ridiculous task, Ennoshita left the board with an addition to a muscular torso flexing its arms attached to the butt, plus a note underneath:

_ Incomplete work -- F _

He chuckled as he walked away, unsure the original artist would see it, but he hoped they did.

The next morning, Ennoshita trudged to the gym for a stint in the hot tub to soak away the weariness in his entire body from the previous day’s rigorous workout. He almost forgot about the whiteboard until he realized the details on the drawing had multiplied significantly.

Muscles enhanced and the silhouette more sculpted, the level of anatomical detail was incredible and surprisingly accurate for being drawn with a regular chisel tip marker. However, Ennoshita’s attention was quickly diverted to the message attached to his amendment from the previous day.

_ Extra credit? _

He bit back a smile and wrote underneath:  _ I'll allow it. _

The rest of the day, his mind lingered on that whiteboard -- specifically, the person on the other end of their little chain of drawings. He wondered who they were, whether he knew them at all. The college was enormous so probably not, but it didn't stop him from wishing they would accidentally-on-purpose meet while leaving their messages.

He had an idea for the next morning.

Snapping a picture of their artwork, he erased it and cleaned off the board. Then he got to work. Half an hour later, part of a comic was doodled to the best of Ennoshita’s limited ability. It depicted a stick figure with hair sort-of-kind-of resembling his, sitting down at a table in what he labeled as the cafe on the other side of campus that specialized in six shot espressos.

In the empty chair opposite his look-alike, he drew a large red question mark and left the next few panels in the comic blank in hope of a reply.

When he dragged himself to the gym the next day with no intention of working out, Ennoshita grinned when he saw the reply. The entire comic was filled in, and the sequence of events was fascinating, though the word didn't quite cover it.

The question mark was erased, replaced by a stick figure resembling Ennoshita’s, with brown hair and a smirk he could only classify as naughty. The next panel depicted them eating dinner, the one after that a movie, and the last one made Ennoshita's face turn bright red.

Two stick figures having sex wasn't a sight he ever expected to encounter, yet it was there and he couldn't stop the laigh bubbling out of his chest.

He almost jumped when a voice behind him said, “Does that mean yes or no?”

Wheeling around, Ennoshita looked the newcomer up and down. Tall, brown-haired, and ridiculously good-looking, there was no mistaking that shit-eating grin or the confident swagger with which he carried himself.

Raising a brow, Ennoshita harrumphed. “I'll give you dinner and a movie, but I'm gonna pass on the sex until I know you're not a murderer.”

“Fair enough.” The handsome stranger strode over and extended a hand. “Futakuchi Kenji. Scorpio. Engineering major. Interested in mediocre artists with a sense of humor.”

Taking the proffered hand, Ennoshita replied, “Ennoshita Chikara. Capricorn. Film major. Interested in guys who think they're a lot smoother than they really are.”

Futakuchi laughed, a hearty sound that Ennoshita couldn't deny that he enjoyed. “Oh, I'm gonna have to work hard for this one.” He threw an arm around Ennoshita's shoulders and murmured into his ear, “I think you're worth it, though.”

“Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.”

 

**_Six Hours Later_ **

The door to Futakuchi’s dorm room burst open, and he and Ennoshita stumbled in clumsily with their mouths fastened together in a harsh and urgent kiss. Futakuchi plunged his hands down the back of Ennoshita’s jeans, eliciting a guttural groan.

“What happened to passing on the sex?” Futakuchi hissed against Ennoshita’s lips. 

“Not a murderer,” Ennoshita gasped, eyes screwed shut as Futakuchi nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh of his neck. “I guess you passed.”

Futakuchi hiked Ennoshita up against the wall and ground their hips together. “Awesome.”

Ennoshita wrapped his legs around Futakuchi’s waist and gave him a crooked smile. “So where is the story going now?”


End file.
